


The Dawn

by illyriantremors



Series: Shadowsinger: An Azriel/Moriel Fic [9]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, NSFW, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illyriantremors/pseuds/illyriantremors
Summary: In the aftermath of brutally killing Keir in the Hewn City among the company of the Squad, Azriel finds Morrigan dragging him back to Velaris to work through the death and finally confront the obstacles holding them back in their relationship. Comfort, angst, and smut ensue.Best read as a sequel to the previous chapter, The Nail, but can be read as a standalone if so desired.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last chapter in the Shadowsinger fic. Thank you to everyone who has read and commented so far. I've found all of the feedback exciting and highly motivating to keep going! I hope you all like this final part and I welcome any further comments you have. :)

_ Cause we all get lost sometimes, you know? It's how we learn and how we grow. And I wanna lay with you 'til I'm old. You shouldn't be fighting on your own. _

_ And if you feel you're sinking, I will jump right over into cold, cold water for you. And although time may take us into different places I will still be patient with you. And I hope you know… _

_ I won't let go. _

\- Major Lazer ft. Justin Bieber

* * *

I stood there for what felt an eternity staring at the body. I think we all did.

Cassian stood next to me, a hand on my shoulder, taking in the wounds I’d carved of Keir’s stomach and the nail I’d taken to his cock. “Fuck…” he said and the normally jovial lull of the word was heavy coming off his tongue.

I should have felt relieved, but all I felt was additional weight pressing in on me. Keir’s death was a liberation for the four of us and yet, I felt the chains binding his wrists to the chair wrapping around my lungs and squeezing. Another death. More blood. More shadows to chase me around forever. And Morrigan still sitting up on that throne feeling more and more untouchable.

Instinct driven by the shadows told me to fly far, far away back to the war cry that would accept my ability to inflict pain and death where I could spare my friends the aftermath of what I’d done. My hands shaking with tremors, I reached forward and removed Truth-Teller from Keir’s chest, allowing the blood to flow onto the ground where I failed to clean it.

The air in the room cleared of lightning and storm as Rhysand came down from the dias. Morrigan stayed. Rhysand’s hand gripped my neck as Cassian had done my shoulder, squeezing. The High Lord stripped off of him and I was left with the man who had stood by my side in the cold Illyrian Mountains once and understood my needs, killing my step-brothers and helping my darkness make sense of itself.

“It’s done,” Rhysand said. Those two words were so simple and so complicated at the same time. I must have been pulling away from the way he looked at me. I could feel the filter slipping back over my eyes to fade me into black and drag me back to a fight I understood on the battlefield, but Rhysand gripped me harder, his fingers digging in. “Breathe, Azriel,” he said, more a command than a request.

I stumbled back and his hand came away with red. Looking down, I realized I was covered in blood, further evidence of my destruction. And though my knees ached and my body begged to cry out, I couldn’t fall before them, couldn’t let them see me cave.

“Azriel.”

Her voice rang out clear in the still air of the throne room, a queen calling her faithful to attention. I looked up and met Morrigan’s eyes and they softened. She stood pausing a moment on the dias and then slowly descended down to my level, brushing past Rhysand with increasing speed until she’d encompassed me with her arms.

I jerked, trying to stagger away. “You’ll get blood-”

“I don’t care,” Morrigan said, her head resting on my shoulder. “Let it come. Nothing can stain me anymore.” She pulled back and indeed the blood was on her neck and down her dress. “You kept the nail. Why?”

I shuddered at the truth, but still I couldn’t quite admit it. “Do you really have to ask?”

It was more than I’d ever dared to speak aloud before to any of them, not just Morrigan. Her face pinched together, the deep brown of her eyes considering me before traveling the length of my body and noting the blood.

“Come back to Velaris with me,” she said softly. My body froze in her arms. “Just for tonight. Let me clean you up.”

“You can just magic it away, or…” I threw a sideways glance at Rhysand and Cassian, but they were silent and unreadable watching this play out.

“No, I couldn’t,” Morrigan said. “I want to do this for you.  _ Please _ .”

That one small word slaughtered me beyond anything I’d done to Keir. I didn’t need to see the anxiety gripping Morrigan to know I would agree. She had me before the question mark had scored the completion of her sentence and she knew it. For her, I could deny nothing.

“We’re in the middle of a war, Morrigan,” Rhysand promptly reminded her. “Be careful.”

She nodded, but still she grabbed my hand and then we were gone, soaring through wind and smoke towards Velaris and landing on the balcony of her townhouse. The elements pounded on my back as soon as we touched down. Rain poured against us with wind bellowing into our skulls and Morrigan kept a tight hold on my hand to pull me inside. I dropped Truth-Teller as we went.

We stood in her bedroom dripping a mixture of blood and rain. She released me and walked into the bathroom off her room, pausing in the doorway to look at me over her shoulder. She lifted a single eyebrow.  _ Coming? _

She pointed to her shower, a silent direction to me to perch myself there atop the stone seat that sat in the open stall free of doors or curtains. It was open enough for my wings to stretch freely, but they remained taut at my back, too much tension in them to release. So I watched Morrigan instead, hoping to relieve the ache of death even though the sight of her beautiful face caused another ache to grow in its place.

Kicking off her heels almost angrily, she grabbed some towels and washcloths from a mahogany cabinet and brought them to the sink where she set them aside and began tinkering with her hair. Her fingers moved nimbly through the strands, untangling and separating them in small sections. A faint stream of moonlight coursed through a small window high on the tiled wall illuminating her body and when I looked closer, I saw her hands were shaking.

After she’d fixed her hair, she opened a drawer and removed a match, striking it to light a small ring of candles lining the room, brightening it as she did every place she went. She retreated to her bedroom and lit a few more there and a warm glow settled over us that smelled of her familiar honeyed scent.

Standing back at the mirror, she turned the faucet on and let the water run while she stared at herself in the mirror. She looked on hard and pensieve before her eyes turned and through the mirror found me staring at her. Something was off and it was all my fault. Guilt gnawed away at me inch by worthless inch.

“Are you okay?” I asked.

The water began to steam in the sink as it coursed through the pipes. She flung a few wash clothes into the porcelain bowl and let the water trample over the fibers. Her shoulders sank, a deep sigh echoing out of her through the room.

“It’s too much,” she said, the words tormented. “I should never have put that all on you. I’m sorry, Az.”

“No,” I said at once, horrified that she would regret the decision to let me kill her father for her. That she would regret any decision she should make. This was supposed to save us and although I knew the moment I’d sunk the blade into Keir’s chest that I was past redemption, Morrigan wasn’t. Keir’s death should have only helped her free herself further. The possibility it hadn’t - that  _ I _ had prevented it - would destroy me.

“You needed me to,” I tried to reason with her. “And I would gladly have taken his life again and again if it meant you could be at peace.”

She turned the faucet off and wrung out a cloth, the steam hissing against her skin. “Then why is it that when I look at you right now, you look as though that sword sank through your own heart and not his?” Her voice was even, but the shadows told me something dangerous was lurking beneath the surface.

“I am fine, Morrigan.”  _ Liar _ , they whispered in my ear. “I just killed  _ your father _ . You’re the one I’m concerned with.”

Morrigan cursed and spun around to face me directly without the middleman of the mirror. The dam of restraint on her voice broke. “Do you ever stop thinking about me?” she said sounding exhausted. “Of any of us but yourself? You’ve given enough today, Azriel. And not just today, but every day since the moment I met you with little to no thought for your own well being.”

The shadows felt stale, paralyzed with surprise. They weren’t used to being called out and neither was I.

“I would give you anything you asked of me,” I said after far too long. I didn’t know what else to say. She had claimed I’d given enough today and for her, the answer was no. I could never give her enough. So I told her the truth, that I would give it all to her if she wanted it, whatever she needed of me.

Morrigan’s eyes widened quizzically. “Anything?” she asked. I nodded. “Your sword?” Truth-Teller was still strewn on the balcony floor. The rain had probably washed away the stain of blood on the blade, but there was still enough blood on my person to prove the weapon was hers to wield as she wished.

“My sword,” I agreed.

Squeezing the cloth so that some of the water dripped over her fingers, Morrigan took a careful step towards me. “Your life?”

Yes. I would sooner turn Truth-Teller on my own heart than let Morrigan die. Even with an ash arrow nested in my chest, I was prepared to let Hybern take me rather than let him cage Morrigan like an exotic, trophied animal to use in the war.

“Have it.”

Morrigan took a few more tentative steps and was within the realm of my reach inside the open shower. “Your heart?” she asked, voice suddenly almost too hard to hear. My body tensed with adrenaline, wondering at the question, and our eyes locked staring through an invisible line between us that neither of us had ever dared to cross. But Morrigan, it seemed, was ready not just to cross it, but to break that line entirely. Her voice softened. She closed the gap between us and took my face in her hands. “Would you love me?” she asked.

She patted at my skin with the washcloth washing the blood away until I was clean again, off my face and neck and even down to my gnarled, burned hands. The cloth was warm and soothing to the touch, I couldn’t help but lean into it. I could smell the honey and chocolate mixing on her skin she was so close, but then, the scent of her father’s life was still there on her neck strong as ever, a reminder of the beast I was. One look at the washcloth now stained with his blood reprimanded me that this was wrong.

My heart was frozen, wholly unfit for her. It couldn’t beat. It couldn’t live. It couldn’t thrive. Not without Morrigan. Just having her so near with the moonlight falling over her face - never mind the blood soaking her neck and dress - she was a vision that sent my heart into a tailspin. But that was the problem. I was such a mess that even though I had loved her always, I couldn’t do so openly without ruining her by dragging her into the mess that my heart had become.

She was undoubtedly strong enough to survive whatever misfortunes my heart would envelop her in, but I would fade away in the process damning whatever relationship we’d repaired over the years in the process. It was either I risked us both perishing by trying to have her, or I could let her move on to someone who could fill her life with the sunshine she radiated in mine and let us both live.

But the question was still lingering on her lips as she stared me down unyielding. It was a moment in time we had relived so many times: what I would and wouldn’t do for her. And of course, as Morrigan saw me doubting, her eyes pressed in hard on me and begged for honesty, knowing I couldn’t deny her that much at least. I never had.

_ Would you love me? _

“If you asked me to,” I said at long last and she cut me off before I could go on to add my addendums.

“I am asking.”

I sighed, my patience and ability to hold on to her starting to waiver. “Morrigan, I’m-”

But she cut me off. “You’re what? A bastard born Illyrian?” She sighed. “Azriel, they put a nail in my stomach. If that’s not low, then I don’t know what is. They made me no one, but  _ you _ saved me and turned me into some _ thing _ so that I could become some _ one _ again.”

She leaned down, her head touching the top of mine so gently as her thumbs rubbed a loving caress over my chin. And Cauldron damn me, I sank into that touch. My mind and body were so weary with blood and death that I couldn’t resist her when she was so close as this.

“Azriel,” she breathed against my skin. “Don’t think I didn’t hear you in there today. I think I’ve heard you for five hundred years telling me how much you love me.”

And there was truth. She knew it without me even needing to say it out loud. I went momentarily blind with panic. “But I didn’t-” I started to say.

“Yes you did,” she cut in again. “There are a thousand ways to say you love someone without actually say it, and I’m pretty sure you used each and every one of them in that throne room today.”

“Morrigan,” I said, my voice raw. I slid my hands up over hers and gripped.

“Would you love me, Azriel?”

I gulped and for half a heartbeat I was ready to say yes, but… “Do you want me to?”

Her knees rose coming to sit on either side of me until she straddled my lap, the skirt of her dress pooling around her. And it felt right having her there. I hadn’t had her this close to me without some kind of fight or threat or basic need for transportation chasing us down since… since I’d flown her around the Illyrian Mountains. We’d stopped flying for the fun of it after the incident with Keir and Eris had happened. I had forgotten how warm her body was. How perfectly it felt against mine. How much I wanted to tug it closer until nothing separated her and I and we were just two people made one.

“I have wanted you to love me for five hundred years,” Morrigan said and then she kissed my cheek. My skin hummed from the contact and a shiver ran down my spine causing my eyes to sink shut. “But say the word, Azriel, say it and I’m gone. I’ll stop and we can go back to pretending there’s nothing between us save for our casual sometimes lovers between the centuries and Cassian patrolling from the outskirts.”

I opened my eyes and my breathing deepened, my mind unwilling to believe what I was hearing. She was giving me an out and I couldn’t quite take it as much I knew I needed to. A thought flickered through my mind, less shadow and more my own invention, asking me if ‘need’ was really the right word. Did I really  _ need _ to say no?

I reached a hand towards her as if I might feel her chin and cup it within my hold, but my hand stopped short and fell. Morrigan’s own caught it.

“Why won’t you give in?” she asked. “If you’re going to say no when I know you want the opposite, at least tell me why.”

“Because I hurt,” I said simply. And when she didn’t say anything, I pressed on nothing left to stop me now. I promised I would give her anything and so I would. “And because I love you so much that I think I might die from the pain of what I would do because of it.”

My head fell against her shoulder and Morrigan’s hands rose up to wind through my hair, holding me against her while I tried not to let the tears burst through. “Don’t do that,” she cooed against me, soft and low. “Don’t pull away. Don’t leave me.” Her voice grew as strained as my own, dropping to a low murmur against my ear. “The world would be empty without my Azriel.”

The world would be empty without my Azriel.

My Azriel.

_ My _ Azriel.

_ Azriel. _

At long last after five centuries, I unwound in Morrigan’s arms letting everything that had built up in me spring free ugly and pathetic for her to acknowledge. “But I am so empty, Morrigan,” I said. “I have never felt so simultaneously empty and full to bursting as I do holding you now. The love I want to give you - the love you deserve - is too much for what I’m,” and I held up the horrific scars covering my hands, symbols of a life meant for destruction and carnage, “capable of."

“It’s like the first time I saw you. You were the sun made manifest and the light you gave off pierced me. All I could do - have ever been able to do - is stand back and soak it in from afar lest you burn the despicable truth of me into the light. Even then, it would be my privilege to die for you. But now like this, I am… hollow.”

Morrigan pulled my face back from her chest and gazed at me with such disbelief, red lining her eyes. “So give me your scars,” she said, her fingers clinging to me.

I blinked up at her. “What?”

She toppled off of me and stood in one fluid so fast it startled me. Gathering up the hem of her dress, she hoisted it above her hips and then grabbed my hands and placed them on her stomach where the scars her father had left remained even to this day. I hated to have the roughness of my hands so near her, but she held me to her pressing her hands harder over mine so that they were forced to stay on  _ her _ wounds.

“Your scars are my scars,” she said. “So give me your scars. Fill me with them. Give it all to me until there isn’t a piece of you I haven’t touched.” The dress fell and I allowed my hands to fall away from the scars at her hips, but they only fell lower on her legs unwilling to let go of her completely now that her words began to break me apart.

“I love you, Azriel,” she said. “You look at me and see the sun thinking you would taint me if you got too close, but I look at you and see the stars and worry that you’ll never see the light shining out of them - out of  _ yourself _ . My entire childhood was cloaked in darkness under that mountain and for years I was told there was a darkness outside that was filled with light instead of rocks and dirt, but I never got to see it. And then Rhysand took me to the Illyrian camps and there you were and finally, I knew what it was like to look at the night sky and see something just as flawed as I was, but also wondrous and inspiring, full of light and stars.  _ And I have loved you for it _ .”

Tears spilled over her cheeks. Her voice shook and it was all I could do to reach up and wipe the salty drops from her face. “You don’t need to see the sun to find the light, Azriel,” she said. And then, one more time and I knew it would be the last… “Would you love me?”

And this time, the commanding queen was gone, the one who had called me to attention and begged me be honest. Looking into her eyes, all I saw was Morrigan - my Morrigan - making a choice to love me exactly as she was and hoping with such great fear I would love her back openly the way I had secretly these many years. And that was all I needed. The simplest truth of them all that she loved me and I loved her was all I needed in the end to set us both free.

I stood up and strode to the sink and grabbed a fresh washcloth, wringing it out in a fresh stream of water before coming back to Morrigan. Gently, I wiped at her face watching her eyes close as she enjoyed the feel of the warm rag on her skin, soaking away the last remnants of her father’s memory away from her forever. She was right, as usual: nothing could stain her anymore.

When I was done, I cast the rag aside and sat back down on the shower’s stone seat before her. Silently, without taking my eyes off of hers for one single moment, my hands reached down and lifted the hem of her dress until they found her legs just below the knees. My fingers inched along her soft skin until it met with the backs of her knees where they paused to make light circles against the delicate skin.

Morrigan shivered feeling a tingle shudder along her spine. “Azriel,” she said, half a question, half a pleased surprise.

My hands ceased their caress and traveled higher enjoying the feeling of the hard muscles in her thighs that had worked so hard over the years to carry and train her through battles and wars beyond. Little bumps and scars met my hands as I went, but for once, I wasn’t afraid that she would feel the callouses of my touch. Her scars were mine and mine were hers.

When my hands reached her hips and hit the fabric of her underwear - a delicate lace set a deep red that matched her dress; I had seen it briefly when she’d lifted the gown earlier so I could feel her stomach - my brow lifted in an unspoken question. Her lips quivering as if to smile, Morrigan nodded.

My fingers curled around the lace and the touch was no longer gentle. A hard grip flexed in my hands as I yanked the panties down in a rapid movement, tearing them off of her. I heard Morrigan’s breath catch, but before she could react, I wrapped my arms around her and hoisted her up into the air whilst I stood so that her legs were forced to wrap around me high on my chest.

“Azriel!” she shouted in surprise, and it came out more like an infectious laugh. Her body fell over atop me and she sent her hands clutching against my head, my shoulders, my back - my  _ wings _ \- whatever she could get ahold of to keep herself upright as I carried her into the bedroom. When I reached the bed, she pushed against me trying to lay herself down, but I kept her facing towards the bed heaving myself atop it instead.

I laid down and with her having been wrapped around me so high on my chest, her knees came down just below my shoulders, sinking into the bed until the apex of her was just in front of me. My hands lifted the dress again and Morrigan giggled, a sound that told me this was right, this was perfect, this was what had been missing from my life for years.

“What are you-” she tried to say, but then my head ducked beneath the dress and my lips met with the folds of her at the apex of her thighs. Morrigan swore, her body crumpling forward against the bed frame as her fist pounded against the wall.

The taste of her was a glory I’d been searching for all my life. I loved the weight of her above me, the heat of the wetness hitting my tongue. Her arousal scented in my nose intoxicating me to the point of drunkenness and I never wanted to to move away. Only wanted more. More, more, more of Morrigan.

My hands adjusted the dress so that I could see her sitting atop me while I kissed between her legs, my tongue circling on her clit winding her ever higher. She’d closed her eyes and leaned her head against the hand that had slammed on the wall, her mouth hung open in a pleasurable tremble. Rekindling some of the force I’d used to remove the lace garment from her hips, I moved my hands against her thighs in time with the strokes of my tongue, each one bringing my mouth against her a little faster and my hands on her skin a little harder.

“Azriel,” she moaned and the sound of my name on her tongue set me on fire. I ran my tongue a little lower on her so that it could dip inside the folds and when I did so, her eyes burst open and her free hand shot to roam through the hair on my head, stroking the strands over and over until that motion too was in time with my licks. Her hips rocked gently against my mouth, her eyes finding mine in the candlelit room as her breathing started to come in a succession of pants. “Azriel,” she said again. I pressed against her a little harder as her hips jutted forward, my teeth grazing with just enough pressure over her clit and she broke with a whimpering  _ “Oh-oh” _ crying out of her that never seemed to end.

My hands went around her hips grabbing her rear and pressing her forward so I could meet her more deeply and bring her through the final throws of the sensations washing over her. When she came down from it, her chest was heaving in great, quick breathes.  _ “Azriel,” _ she sighed, throwing everything from surprise to ecstasy to adoration into my name. She scooted back enough to allow my head to come out fully from under her dress.

“Guess that answers your question, huh?” I said. Morrigan laughed and fell backwards with a divine smile lighting up her features. I spread my legs to make room for her on the sheets of the bed as she fell back, my arms bracing her at her waist as she went.

“Here, let me help you with that,” she said cheekily, her fingers reaching for the leathers I still hadn’t removed, but that she had somehow magicked clean of blood when I wasn’t looking. With each piece of clothing that came off from the leathers to the weapons to the pants and the shoes, it was like I was being purified, stripped down to the most essential parts of my soul - the only ones she ever wanted in the first place. I felt lighter with one cast aside and when Morrigan was through cleansing me with her hands, she lifted her hands above her head so I could remove her dress.

I threw the crimson gown aside and Morrigan threw her arms around my neck pulling me atop her as we sank against the bed, never minding the ridiculous fact that the pillows were at our feet. And then there we were, naked save for our souls and pressed against one another body to body, a moment I never thought would happen.

Her skin was hot, her breasts heavy under my chest. And the way she groaned as my hands began to feel her everywhere told me my fingertips had pressed in precisely where she ached. They snaked a trail over her in the pockets of space where my body left regrettable gaps, starting with her breasts, then her stomach, and finally down to her hips where they dipped below back into the sweet folds of her where my mouth had just been.

She was as wet as I was hard and seemed to be growing tired of my constant teasing. No sooner had I slid my hand into the wetness did she reach out and stroke the sensitive membrane at my back. My wings flared open at the touch, sweeping out wide past either side of the bed as a pleasurable sort of tremor racked through me. I imagined I looked something like a bird of prey lying over her with my wings so crookedly bent and rigid.

Morrigan giggled at me, a blush kissing the paleness of her cheeks with a beautiful pink glow. “Oh I like this game,” she said. She ran her finger along the other side of my wings and I groaned as a delicious feeling went jolting through the veins of my wings and into my body towards other parts that Morrigan could feel twitch. “I like this game  _ a lot _ .”

I smiled without restraint, enthralled by how wicked she could be, and leaned down so that my voice was rough and hungry at her ear. “I know a better one,” I said. My knees parted her legs and I watched as Morrigan’s eyes went wide when I slipped myself inside her, relishing how perfectly she fit around me.

Her hands flew to my neck and a sweet smile poised on her face. There was something of awe and wonder in that smile that made me pause. “What is it?” I asked.

“No shadows,” she said brightly, hands running over my face. “Only  _ you _ .”

Confusion flickered briefly in my thoughts, but when I searched I realized she was right. My mind was empty, void of voices and darkness and filters of black and grey to see through. It was unnerving to find silence even in the deepest recesses of my mind, but Morrigan made the shadows unnecessary. I knew they’d be back the second we were parted, but for now it was nothing more than her and I, fiery stars prepared to light up the night sky.

I grinned at her understanding dawning on me of what true happiness meant. With agonizing slowness, I pulled out of her almost entirely and then thrust myself back in, causing Morrigan’s hold around me to tighten.

Her back arched on the second thrust allowing me enough space to reach my hands around her. The first traced a delicate path up her back until it was cradling her neck, my thumb stroking the skin just under her ear. The other hand went south to her lower back where it pushed in and urged her body further against mine. I felt Morrigan’s legs wrap around my back as I made my way inside her more deeply. Her hips lifted beginning to meet mine with each new thrust and I tightened my grip on her more deeply as she moaned almost as though she might cry, we were so close to each other. She wanted this, so badly she wanted this and it was causing her grief to finally have it within her hands as she clutched at me like I might disappear and this would all become a cruel dream.

I folded her to me as close as our bodies would allow, the hand at her neck coming out from under her to stroke back her golden hair. “It’s okay,” I said. “I’ve got you. I’m here. I’ve got you.  _ Morrigan _ …”

Her hands wove into my hair hugging me close to her. We moved as one with heartbreaking slowness that burned the stars alive and remade them one by one.

As our bodies began to build towards release, my name sang off her tongue in a sweet symphony of progressive pants and gasps, clipping syllables as they went. The eroticism of hearing her cry  _ ‘Azriel’ _ became a tender intimacy in ‘ _ Az’ _ , until finally, there was nothing left she could offer save for a ravaged  _ ‘a-ah’  _ that told me how thoroughly ruined she’d become in my arms.

So I filled in the gaps, praying her name against her honey-scented skin with each push and pull drawing her in until I could feel her start to tremble and shake against me. I kissed along her chin, her ears, her neck and down across her chest and the valley of her breasts. When at last I felt her begin to clench around me, I stopped my kissing and leaned against her forehead not wanting to miss her face as she came around me.

“Morrigan,” I said sounding utterly undone and watching her eyes glisten. Little beads of sweat gathered at the edges of her hair. She shattered and in my arms, I felt her entire body constrict around me.

“I love you,” she gasped, cried after five centuries of waiting to say it out loud. “I love you, I love you, I -  _ Azriel _ .” I throbbed inside of her, a pulse shooting through me. Her fingers reached for my wings and stroked tenderly once more along the membrane until I was a ruined mess at her fingertips, splintering inside of her.

We didn’t bother to move afterwards or even rearrange the bed so that the pillows were by our heads at the foot of the bed. We just laid there wrapped around each other listening to the storm slow to a cool rain that was mere mist on the wind. The candles dimmed as the fires burned low on the wicks, but the still open doors to the balcony showed us a faint pink glow cresting over the skies of Velaris.

Dawn was here. Dawn where we had first met ourselves alone and afraid in Illyria, before we’d flown and everything had changed. Looking out into the sky, I realized that maybe I hadn’t been looking for the sun all along and maybe she hadn’t really been looking for the stars either. We were somewhere in between, her and I, just two celestial bodies meeting in the middle seeking a refuge.

Not that I was going to deny myself the sunlight suddenly. Morrigan’s body was warm and wonderful against me on the bed. For the first time, my skin wasn’t icy cold to the touch. Neither was my heart.

“Maybe it’s a good thing it was Cassian,” Morrigan said in the middle of all the stillness.

I looked down at her in my arms, holding her still as near to me as possible, unable to part with her for even a second. My brow lifted in confusion. “Cassian?”

Morrigan nodded. “I used to feel sorry I’d chosen Cassian and not you when Rhys first took me to the camps. I knew when I came out of his room that morning and saw you that I’d picked the wrong person even if he did send the boldest statement to my family about how I had supposedly ‘debased’ myself. But the thing is, whoever I’d slept with that night - Cassian or otherwise - became an impossibility from then onward. I never wanted Cassian romantically, but if I had, it wouldn’t have been okay. I would never have allowed it after what it did to you and Rhys. If it had been you that night instead - like I thought I’d wanted the next morning - this could never have happened now and I don’t think I would have survived the last five hundred years knowing you were an impossibility.”

“And here I was thinking I  _ was _ an impossibility all this time,” I said chuckling as I leaned down to kiss her forehead and my heart melted at how grateful I was just to hold her and know she’d loved me in some way even back then.

“Az,” she said, but she leaned her head against my chest and sighed. “Doesn’t matter now. We’ll have to go back soon - out there. Tonight might be all we ever get.”

She sounded apologetic and mournful for what might be missed. “Hey now,” I said, my hand guiding her chin up so I could look at her properly. “The war is inconsequential.”

“How’s that?” she asked disbelieving. “The war is everything right now. We might never come home.”

I shook my head and ran my thumb above her eyes to soothe. “That’s not true. Now that I know I can come home and make love to you, Morrigan, spend my entire existence making you happy, nothing -  _ nothing _ \- could keep me from coming back to you.”

Morrigan smiled and then she leaned up and kissed me. It was a kissed we poured our souls and sun and stars into, all the love we’d built up over the years that had said the things we hadn’t dared to say out loud, that had calmed the storms and held us up from falling completely apart. My tongue licked gently against her lips and she parted them, letting me in to taste her slowly - always so slowly. When we stopped, Morrigan nuzzled into my chest, her hand finding mine so that our fingers could twine together and she squeezed.

“Nothing ever has, Azriel. Nothing ever has.”

Through the window and over the horizon, a new day began.  


xx


End file.
